


Tumbling

by devilishdestiny



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, Free Verse, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilishdestiny/pseuds/devilishdestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first in free verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumbling

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. Comments are welcome.

Tea and lanolin. Gun smoke.

Nicotine. Wormwood and eloquent ash.

Pale flesh tinged pink with maiden's blush. Tan skin made slick.

Ice and sky turn black with desire. Rimless.

Gasping. 

Lean legs open over muscled thighs.

Hands grasping. Tongues, tentative and desperate.

Rocking, bracing, keening, and breathless.

"Sherlock, come!"

Eyes blown wide, shocked.

"John."

Frozen. Melting spines. Spent mind.

Undone.


End file.
